Gagarin
Gagarin (Kepler-1519) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 2798.4 ly System security rating 2/5 System civilian population 19,235 Number of assigned police squadrons: 2 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 61930295 Ascension 19 46 40 Declination +49 27 43 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-1519, 0.94 solar masses, 0.91 solar radii, metallicity -0.07 Fe/H, spectral class G5 Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Gagarin 1, 98.3 Earth masses, 6.9 Earth radii, orbital period 240 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 275.7 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Gagarin 1 b, 1.3 Earth masses, 1.2 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 276 K, population 3,179 Gagarin 1 c, 1.25 Earth masses, 1.16 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 274 K, population 3,001 Gagarin 1 d, 1.22 Earth masses, 1.1 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 273 K, population 2,998 Gagarin 1 e, 1.2 Earth masses, 1.09 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 275 K, population 3,041 Gagarin 1 f, 1.16 Earth masses, 1.07 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 273 K, population 2,961 Gagarin 1 g, 1.11 Earth masses, 1.03 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 270 K, population 3,001 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.15 AU System Details Gagarin is a fairly new colony; it was established in 3975, and was the first colonization target of the UHW. The citizens, many of whom had been AIS citizens before joining the UHW efforts in forming a colony, voted to join the AIS on 4 September 3992 Galactic Standard Time. This system has since become a moderately powerful haven for pirates; Andolian bounty hunters sometimes come to this system when they need money, as they are always sure to find easy targets with high bounties in Gagarin. Gagarin is not a system where you can take a standard Crank or Dart to the planet without taking heavy damage or getting destroyed. Due to the very small amount of local traffic, pirates are fairly easy to spot, but at the same time they generally congregate in numbers sufficient to intimidate even the most experienced pilots. Good ships to take into Gagarin include most capital ships, the Firewing, Glazov, Turukhansk, and Eliminator, and most upgraded ships of the Medium weight class or higher. The Korolev Class Interceptor and Okhotsk Class Cruiser are also good ships to use in this system. The Conqueror can be used, although its relatively low maneuverability may cause problems. Trading in Gagarin is easy in terms of figuring out market prices, even if the trip to the markets is near-suicidal; the vast majority of commodities will sell well in Gagarin, especially industrial products. As regards the system’s structure, Gagarin is expected to become a massive population center in the future due to the large number of habitable moons in the system. There are 6 habitable moons in Gagarin, all orbiting the same planet, and all of them are inhabited. This is a good system to go to if you have a powerful ship and want to rack up your kill count, as most of the pirates here are fairly easy to defeat in terms of weaponry and equipment; their main strength is in their huge numbers. Gagarin has virtually no AISN presence, and it is considered a “low priority” system in the defense priority ratings used by the AIS. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems